


Against My Lips

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Bat!John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bat!John, Bestiality, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock realizes he doesn't know what bat!John tastes like, so he rectifies the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against My Lips

Sherlock was used to the feel of John's warm body, of his small, agile tongue against Sherlock's cock. It was second nature to spread his legs and display himself for John's pleasure, and when the bat came, rutting against his cock, Sherlock barely gave it a second thought.

One day, though, that changed, when he realized that though John knew his taste intimately, he couldn't say the same. John's taste, the feel of his small cock, his soft furred body, against his tongue was entirely foreign. The thought shocked him. It was incomprehensible, it was unthinkable, it was to be reconciled immediately. 

That night, when John showed signs of more than simply curling up with Sherlock's cock to sleep, he stopped him with a gentle fingertip to his lips. "John.." his words were hesitant, "I want to do this differently tonight. I don't want your mouth on me, I want to," he gulped, the crass words sticking in his throat, though the sight of John's nervous face looking at him helped steal away his resolve. "I want to be the one performing oral sex on you."

The sight of John's face turning a delightful pink was more than worth the unsteady tripping of words from his tongue. "Sh-sherlock, but you're so big-"

Sherlock gave a small chuckle. "My tongue is more dexterous than you give it credit. Please, can we try?"

John was quiet, clearly thinking it over before he nodded, crawling up Sherlock's chest with the delightful prick of his tiny claws in his flesh. When he was on the same level as Sherlock's face, he moved to the side, crawling onto the pillow next to Sherlock's dark curls. "ow should I- I've never really- are you sure, Sherlock?" There was hesitation in his voice, and something more, something Sherlock recognized as both anticipation and arousal. 

"Lie back, John. Let me make you feel as good as you make me feel." the words brought a darker flush to John's cheeks, and Sherlock again wondered why it had taken him this long to be in this position, John's musk filling his nostrils as he moved to kneel on the bed, mouth hovering just over John's skin. "Are you ready for me, John?" He asked again, knowing how terrifying he might seem, not wanting to force anything, even pleasure, on his friend turned lover.

"Please, Sherlock." Came the reply, and Sherlock let himself lean down just that little bit more, enough to press his open mouth against John's soft underbelly.

With a groan, he let his tongue flick out, tasting John for the first time. His fur was soft, clean from their mutual shower earlier, tasting faintly of Sherlock's own musk, and the reminder of it, what John had been planning on doing before the plans changed to this brought a deeper groan from Sherlock's chest. It broke off to a whimper when the tip of his tongue brushed over John's small, firm, pulsing cock. He could feel it throbbing against his tongue, the barest hint of bitterness from precum tainting the tip. "John," he groaned, letting his tongue explore it in depth, alternating light strokes with firm sweeps of it, filing every reaction in the hall he kept separated for John in his mind.

"Sh-sherlock~" came the quivering reply, Sherlock could feel it, the way John's chest heaved, the way his hands clutched at Sherlock's face, holding him as close as he could, mouth wide, panting against John as his tongue sensuously pressed against John's weeping cock. "So close, Sherlock, so-"

Sherlock let his teeth graze ever so lightly against John's chest, and the bat was crying out in ecstasy, cock throbbing against Sherlock's tongue with his orgasm. Sherlock hummed in pleasure as he lapped it up, swallowing every precious drop he could get his tongue on. "Thank you, John." he whispered as he lay down again, head lying next to John on the pillow.

John's only response was to give a satisfied hum, moving to curl up in Sherlock's hair.

"Sleeping here tonight?" Sherlock asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Mmm, think there's something worthwhile up here after all." John murmured, snuggling closer, the grin evident in his tone.

Sherlock let out a low chuckle. "Glad to see we agree on that at last."

With that, he pulled up the blankets and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work written for docspocklock, based off of this work: http://docspocklock.tumblr.com/post/44913612181/well-this-is-quite-smutty-isnt-it


End file.
